


Tryst

by grimdarkpixels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor is a Good Friend, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Under-negotiated Kink, Wall Sex, and also chaotic neutral, its not ooc if david cage didnt give them character to begin with right, markus is a tease, markus is weirdly into being degraded, oh shit speaking of which, simon rambles during sex??, well theres some plot but its unimportant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: Markus’ definition of ‘distracting’ Simon may or may not have involved wearing the suit he knows Simon likes, ‘accidentally’ dropping his pen in front of him no less than eight times, kissing him senseless whenever they were left alone for long enough only to stop and act like nothing happened, and generally being a gigantic tease.For ten hours straight.The point is, Markus should’ve anticipated Simon would crack at some point.





	Tryst

Honestly, Markus couldn’t be surprised about his situation right now.

He and his close friends, Josh, Simon, North and Connor, were at an important political conference. Connor had also brought some of his human coworkers from the DPD. ‘Just in case,’ he’d said, even though Markus knew the event was heavily guarded and the risk of him being attacked were low.

The event had been going since 10 AM, and it wasn’t the first one they had attended. They all knew the routine by now; politely debate with the human government, argue that they actually do deserve rights, thank you very much, shake hands, smile and nod whenever someone tried to piss them off, make sure North and Connor didn’t punch anyone and make sure no one tried to assassinate any of them.

Fun times. No, that was a lie. To put it bluntly, it was _boring as hell_. And this was, what, the tenth, eleventh conference they’d had to attend? Even to someone as patient as Markus, the experience was grating beyond belief. He understood Carl’s distaste for these sorts of gatherings now.

Even so, _maybe_ it was a bad idea to try and make it more interesting by distracting Simon the whole time.

Because Markus’ definition of ‘distracting’ Simon may or may not have involved wearing the suit he knows Simon likes, ‘accidentally’ dropping his pen in front of him no less than eight times, kissing him senseless whenever they were left alone for long enough only to stop and act like nothing happened, and generally being a gigantic tease.

For ten hours straight.

The point is, Markus should’ve anticipated Simon would crack at some point.

What Markus didn’t anticipate was Simon cracking by dragging him off into the garden, pinning him against a wall and shoving a hand down his pants.

Things…escalated quickly from there. Markus had his chest and hands pressed against the wall, his pants pulled down to his knees. Simon groaned against his shoulder and his hands gripped Markus’ hips tightly as he eased into him. Markus whimpered and tried to push his hips back against Simon.

“Please,” he whispered. “Fuck, Simon, we don’t have time to drag this out. The-They’ll notice we’re gone, sooner or la-- _ah!_ ”

A sharp smack on his rear distracted him from finishing his sentence. “You talk too much,” Simon complained, still panting into the juncture between Markus’ neck and shoulder. He couldn’t see Simon’s face properly, but he could feel him shaking with the effort of taking it slow. Whether for Markus’ sake or with the intention to draw it out as long as possible as some kind of payback was unclear.

“I’m ju-just saying, _fuck,_ we need to be quick. I don’t care how secluded this place is, they’d find us event-eventually, _oh fuck_.” Markus’ voice cracked on his last word as Simon bottomed out and filled him completely.

He was right; there was a layer of plants and hedges between them and the rest of the garden, and they were in the blind spot of the lamps lining the garden, but while they _were_ concealed, it would only take someone with a keen eye (or a flashlight) to spot them.

Though Markus couldn’t find he disliked the thrill of being outside, secluded yet still so out in the open.

Simon placed a gentle kiss to Markus’ throat as he paused to give him time to adjust. He had to remind himself not to leave marks; they still had a few more hours to go before they could leave, and people would notice fresh bites on the deviant leader’s neck. Which was almost a shame, but Simon didn’t care at the moment. He was too focused on making sure Markus was sorry for teasing him all day.

“How hard do you want me to fuck you?” Simon asked, rolling his hips slowly for emphasis and drawing a gasp from Markus.

“G-God, Simon…” Markus turned his head enough to look at Simon with hazy but determined eyes. “ _Rail_ me.”

Simon pulled out most of the way and slammed back in hard enough to make Markus moan brokenly, setting a slow but brutal pace. Markus lifted one hand over his mouth to smother the worryingly loud gasps and groans that escaped despite his best efforts as they rocked against each other.

Simon’s fingers dug into Markus’ hips almost uncomfortably, and he was going just barely too slowly, but the more Markus struggled in his grip, the tighter it got.

“ _God,_ you feel good,” Simon groaned. “You wanted this, di-- _ah--_ didn't you? Did you want me to drag you out back and, _uhf,_ f-fuck you until you couldn't think straight?”

Markus keened softly and craned his neck to face Simon again.

“I can _nngh--_ never think _straight,_ ” Markus panted, a lopsided grin on his face at his own stupid joke. “I'm not strai-- _oh!_ ”

A direct thrust to that spot that made Markus forget his own name cut off his thought. Simon chuckled breathily against Markus’ neck.

“We don't have the same concept of sexuality as humans, so that _ah,_ that joke doesn't work properly.”

“God, a-are we seriously talking about this right now?”

“You started it.”

“St-- _Fuck!_ St-Stop talking and just _fuck me,_ ” Markus pleaded.

“Hm? Don't you like it when I talk to you during?” Simon asked in an almost innocent tone, while angling his hips to hit Markus’ sweet spot again and grinning at the needy whine that left his boyfriend.

“ _Mmmhh!_ You're, fuck, you’re _evil._ ”

“Markus ‘it’s totally okay to tease your boyfriend for ten hours’ Manfred, 2041.” Simon punctuated his point by snapping his hips hard enough to make Markus’ legs shake, a high-pitched cry escaping him.

Simon opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a voice that belonged to neither of them.

“Markus! Simon! You out here?” North yelled.

Her voice sounded far away, but _oh shit_ , this was exactly the reason this was a bad idea to begin with. Markus froze and felt Simon go tense above him.

Another voice joined North’s. “They came out here at some point, I'm sure of it,” Connor said.

“Guys, we need you for something inside!” Josh called.

A tense beat of silence swept over them. Markus locked eyes with Simon again and they exchanged shocked glances.

 _“Should we stop?”_ Markus asked Simon through their wireless connection. The answer was obvious, but Markus wasn't sure Simon ~~or himself~~ wanted to.

He saw Simon’s eyes dart between him and the others. The garden was fairly big and they were far away. Surely…?

Simon tightened his grasp on Markus’ hips and grinned wolfishly.

“Simon, don't you da--” Markus hissed before being cut off by Simon slamming their hips together again quickly. “ _Ah!_ Si-Simon, knock it off!”

That only encouraged him to repeat the motion. Markus bit his lip to smother his noises and tried to glare at Simon, though it didn't entirely work.

 _“Do you actually want to stop?”_ Simon asked, his expression becoming understanding.

Markus was quiet for a few seconds as he thought. The others might see him if they keep going. His reputation would certainly suffer if he got caught getting fucked during a political conference, though he was pretty sure he could convince Josh or Connor to keep it secret. Maybe North would accept a bribe or something.

He couldn't help but imagine what would happen if they got caught. One of his friends and confidants seeing him getting fucked into a random wall, when they all looked up to him so highly?

He felt his dick throb at the idea and sighed, pressing back slightly against Simon.

 _“No…”_ Markus said over their connection.

_“No, you want to stop? Or no, you don't?”_

Markus whined again and pushed back against Simon. _“Fuck. Fuck, don't stop. Goddammit, this is such a bad idea, but don't stop.”_

Simon laughed and kissed Markus’ neck again, his lips trailing up to the shell of Markus’ ear.

“You're gonna regret saying that,” Simon whispered aloud before resuming his movements, this time at a much more punishing pace that made Markus weak in the knees.

Distantly, they could hear Josh talking.

“You guys check the garden? I'll double check inside and tell Hank and Tina to keep an eye out.”

Simon’s new pace was much harder to keep up with. He thrust into Markus with shallow, fast and harsh movements, the head of his cock nailing his sweet spot on almost every thrust. Involuntary vocalisations escaped as Markus was pounded into the wall.

“Quiet down,” Simon warned. “You don't want them to hear, do you?”

Markus whimpered. He physically couldn't bite his lip any harder without damaging it, and his arms were now caught between his chest and the wall. A particularly sharp thrust caused Markus to let out a rather humiliating (and loud) squeak, which was what finally made Simon release one of Markus’ hips in favor of clasping a hand over his mouth. His hand was awkwardly angled, but at least it muffled Markus’ noises.

“Do you like this?” Simon asked, his voice several octaves lower than it normally was. Markus could feel his simulated breaths against his ear and shivered involuntarily. “Huh? Do you like know-- _ah,_ knowing someone could see you like this? The great deviant leader getting pinned against a wall at a business meeting, what would they think of that?”

Markus screwed his eyes shut and keened at the thought, his neglected cock twitching between his thighs and dripping precum into the dirt. Simon stared in awe at the man squirming against him, so easily undone by simple words.

“Fuck… Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Would you _want_ someone to catch us in the act? Tell me,” Simon purred as he pulled Markus’ head up and spoke directly in his ear, “would you want them to see you fucking me? Let the world know I belong to you? Or do you want them to see you getting fucked until you’re a moaning, squirming mess? A far cry from the capable, commanding leader-type they know you as, huh?”

_“Yes, yes, fuck. Simon, please. Simon, your fingers…”_

“Go on?” Simon whispered with a cadence of amused curiosity.

_“Y-Your fingers…in my mouth… Fuck, please!”_

Simon complied and adjusted his hand, allowing him to slide three of his fingers into Markus’ willing mouth. Markus moaned and sucked hard on Simon’s fingers, encouraging him to slide them deeper and press down on his tongue.

“Look at you, taking my fingers like it’s nothing. I wonder if I could bring you off just from shoving my fingers down your throat. I wonder if you’d want someone to watch? Imagine that. Fuck, imagine someone watching as you take everything I give you, moaning like a desperate, gorgeous s- _slut,_ ” he growled as he rolled his hips hard.

He grew tense for a moment; where the hell did _that_ come from? He’d never talked about or even considered degrading Markus before.

Though, his tension dissipated when Markus whined high and needy in the back of his throat, pushing back against Simon desperately.

_“Oh god, say that again!”_

Simon chuckled, somehow sounding in equal parts amused, relieved and pleasantly surprised.

“What did you want me to say again? ‘Slut’?”

Markus nodded, moaning loudly as he slurped around Simon’s fingers obscenely. There was a trail of saliva running down his chin, and he was faintly aware of tears pricking at his eyes from the sheer amount of feeling coursing through his body.

He couldn’t get enough.

Simon pulled him closer until they were back-to-chest and upped his speed yet again, which made Markus almost scream around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“You like it when I call you a slut, huh? And what if I held you down in front of everyone here and fucked you into the ground? Would you let me?” Simon was sure he was rambling by this point, but he didn’t care. He was too caught up in chasing the pleasure, in trying to rile Markus up as much as possible before they both found release. He couldn’t care less what he was saying right now.

“Answer me, dear. Would you let me show them this side of you? Markus Manfred, Jericho’s leader, rA9 himself depending on who you ask, reduced to a drooling, desperate _whore?_ ”

_“Y-Yes! Yes! Fuck!”_

Simon’s eyes widened in a blend of shock and arousal, but his attention was suddenly diverted to approaching footsteps. He leaned back and turned his head to see Connor approaching slowly.

 _“Fuck, hurry up, hurry up,”_ Markus urged, having heard the footsteps as well. Simon obeyed, speeding up even more and burying his face in Markus’ shoulder to smother his own sighs and moans.

He tried to focus his hearing on Connor’s footsteps; he was definitely coming too close for comfort.

 _“Connor’s going to see,”_ Simon said, opting to speak wirelessly as opposed to verbally for obvious reasons. _“He’s going to see you getting fucked against a wall like the whore you are. He’s going to see I’m the one who made you like this, that you only come undone for me, isn’t that right?”_

It took every bit of restraint Markus had not to make a sound as the footsteps came closer, Simon still pounding into him at a relentless pace, his hands trapped against the wall. He exhaled heavily through his nose and licked Simon’s fingers again, trying to distract himself from the uncontrollable shaking in his legs and the footsteps walking _right past their hiding spot, dear god._

The footsteps came to a stop. Markus couldn’t turn around, but he was nervous about what he would see if he did.

_He’d turn around and see Connor squinting through the bushes, trying to see if he’d heard something from there or if he was just imagining it, only to lock eyes with Markus, dazed and drooling because of Simon completely unravelling him. A filthy secret that Connor had let himself in on, and god, Markus might cum from the humiliation alone--_

More footsteps approached rapidly, then North’s voice cut through the tension like a razor.

“Connor, did you find them?”

A beat of silence. Then: “No. I didn’t. You?”

“Obviously not. Come on, maybe they went back inside.”

Both pairs of footsteps receded into the distance, Simon and Markus both letting out sighs of relief they didn’t know they were holding. Simon lifted his head and faintly kissed the shell of Markus’ ear.

“You did so well, dear,” he whispered.

 _“Please, I’ve been good,”_ Markus begged, sucking on Simon’s fingers with more fervor and crying out when Simon’s other hand released his hip to wrap around his untouched cock, trying to sync his hand with the movement of his hips, though it was difficult as Simon was close to his own release and losing his rhythm.

“God, Markus, you’re so good, _so good._ Cum for me, I’ve got you, dear, let go for me,” Simon encouraged.

Markus let out a muffled scream and trembled violently as he came, his release splattering onto the wall and dribbling over Simon’s knuckles as he stroked him through his orgasm. Markus clenched hard around Simon’s cock and strangled groan tore itself from the blond’s throat as he followed Markus off the edge, rolling his hips to see himself through.

They basked in the afterglow for a few moments, panting heavily to try and cool down their systems. As soon as Simon pulled out and withdrew his fingers from Markus’ mouth, he nearly collapsed into the wall. His motor functions had to recalibrate before he could support his own weight again, but Simon managed to keep him upright.

As soon as his voice synthesizer recalibrated, Simon started to babble again. “Shit, are you okay? I’m sorry, I’m sorry if I crossed a line, we should’ve talked that out, I don’t know why I called you that, I was just sort of like rambling at the end? I don’t know, um--”

“Simon,” Markus interrupted hoarsely, twisting his neck to look at Simon with a tired smile. “That was _incredible._ ”

Simon breathed a small sigh of relief and pecked Markus on the lips before standing up to adjust his clothing. He gave himself a quick once-over to make sure he didn’t look too conspicuous, before helping Markus stand up for long enough to take care of himself.

Not that he particularly needed the help, it’s just that he needed a few minutes to recalibrate, but Simon didn’t care.

They checked each other quickly and made sure any rips or stains on their clothes were concealed, shifting each other’s clothing so as to hide any evidence of their tryst. When they were sure they looked presentable (and when Markus could actually stand), they stepped out into the garden and made their way back to the building together.

“So…” Simon said with a playful overtone. “Didn’t peg you to be such an exhibitionist.”

Markus elbowed him hard. “Uh, says the guy who just fucked me at an event with like a hundred people attending!”

“Well, don’t spend the entire event _actively trying_ to rile me up next time, you harlot!”

"I mean, if you're going to fuck me like that every time, I'm just going to want to do it more," Markus teased. He shoved Simon, grinning.

“Hey! Two can play, Manfred!” Simon declared, shoving Markus in retaliation and running a few steps ahead of him.

Markus laughed to himself the rest of the way back to the main building. Simon held the door open for him, and as soon as they entered, they heard North calling out to them.

“Markus! Simon! Where the hell were you?” she asked, marching over to them with Josh and Connor following close behind.

“Stargazing,” Markus lied with no hesitation. “We lost track of time. Sorry.”

North rolled her eyes. “Sure, fine. Look, they want to make a speech or something, and they couldn’t get it started without you guys. We’ve been waiting for, like, twenty minutes. Come up to the second floor as soon as you can,” North instructed before turning and walking off.

Josh followed, but Connor stayed behind for a moment. He stepped closer to them and grabbed them both by their upper arms.

“Stargazing? _Really?_ That definitely didn’t _look_ like stargazing,” he murmured quietly enough for only them to hear. Markus’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth to try and explain himself, but Connor waved a hand to stop him.

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. But you _both_ owe me one.”

He winked, then walked off to join North and Josh. Markus stared at Simon and they exchanged mute, incredulous expressions.

Knowing Connor, he’d probably cash in on that favor by asking them to dogsit the next time he and the Lieutenant are on a stake-out, but the way he phrased it was always so much more ominous than it had to be.

Regardless, they didn’t have time to be mortified. They squandered all the spare time they might have had back in the garden. Instead, they walked up to the second floor together to continue the conference, hopefully with less ”incident.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally couldnt stop thinking about this idea and so i had to write it to get rid of it and thats my only justification
> 
> [winks with both eyes]


End file.
